


Melania Callidora Black

by Internetaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetaddict/pseuds/Internetaddict
Summary: What if Voldemort never became a dark wizard?What if there was no such thing as death eaters?What if Bellatrix Black never went to Azkaban?What if the three Black sisters all got along?What if Bellatrix Black got pregnant?





	1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black grew up hating her parents.

Bellatrix Black grew up protecting her sisters from the wrath of her parents.

Bellatrix Black watched her father blast her sister's face from the family tapestry.

Bellatrix Black was able to avoid marrying Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were at St. Mungos when their niece was born.

Bellatrix Black woke up on June 15, 1980 feeling horrible.

Sitting up in her bed she felt a wave of nausea wash over her, as she had had for the last week, and quickly ran to the bathroom. Skidding down next to the toilet she threw up all of last nights dinner.

"Flower!" She called out to one of her house-elves, a pop behind her indicated that said house-elf had arrived.

"Yes Miss Bella? What can Flower do for Mistress?" Flower asked, looking over at her mistress with worry. Bellatrix sat for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should confirm her suspicions.

"Can you please lay out a set of clothes for me to wear today?" She asked the elf, waiting to see if she was going to vomit again.

"Of course Miss Bella." After waiting a little, she slowly pulled herself up from the floor and dragging herself back into her bedroom.

Bellatrix then proceeds to get ready for the day, even though she'd rather stay in bed for who knows how long.

\----------

Looking in the cupboards for an empty vial, Bellatrix was preparing to check whether or not she was pregnant. Pulling an empty vial out from one cupboards, Bellatrix then proceeded to go to the bathroom downstairs.

She came out a couple of minutes later, holding the phial with the yellow liquid inside. Walking over to the cauldron in the kitchen, she poured the liquid inside before searching for the necessary ingredients to make the Expectants Concoction.

"Damn!" Realizing she didn't have enough ingredients to make the potion, she resorted to owling her sister in order to help her.

\----------

Narcissa Malfoy looked over from where she was attending to a baby Draco, to the window in her son's bedroom, to see Bellatrix's owl perched on the windowsill. She walked over to open the window and the owl flew in to give her the letter attached to her leg.

**Cissa,**

** You wouldn't happen to have any ingredients the Expectants Concoction, would you? If so, could you please bring them to Black Manor?**

**Bella**

Bella couldn't be pregnant....could she? Quickly going downstairs, Narcissa gathered all the ingredients she could remember from the potion before heading over to the fireplace.

Arriving in Black Manor, Narcissa immediately called for her sister.

"In the kitchen!" Bellatrix called, sounding bored. Rushing over, Narcissa took in the state of her sister. She was dressed for the day, but looked sick and like she'd rather be in bed.

"Are you-"

"I think so." Bellatrix answered without having to know what the question was. Gesturing for her sister to give her the ingredients she turned around and finished adding everything before she allowed the potion to brew for a little. Bellatrix turned to look at Narcissa with confusion.

"What?" She asked as Narcissa looked at her expectantly.

"Well, who was it?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't know, last time I had sex was two weeks ago." She responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella! Ok, so if you are pregnant, then are you going to find the father?" Narcissa asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Pft, no. I can take care of a child by myself, I don't need some stranger helping me do it." Bellatrix said, crossing her arms and leaning against the countertop.

"Oh really?" Narcissa said, giving her sister a pointed look.

"Do you remember when Andy left Dora with you for an afternoon and she somehow, learned a new curse word?" She said, trying not to laugh. She remembers Andy trying everything to get Dora to stop repeating 'shit'.

"That was an accident!" Bellatrix tried defending herself.

"Or how about when Ted left you in a room alone with Dora and she managed to change her hair to look like yours and she couldn't change it back." There was a smirk on Narcissa's face now.

"I don't understand how that was my fault! She did that on her own free will! Besides, it was way better than that brown hair she got from Andy, she looked much better with black curls." Bellatrix was trying, and failing, to defend herself.

"Her hair was stuck like that for a week!"

"So?"

"I hope you know I'm not trusting you alone with Draco now that he's starting to talk."

"Oh whatever!" Bellatrix said, waving her hand dismissively. She turned to look back at the potion, enough time had passed and the potion should be done.

Instead of the murky brown that the potion had taken to before, it was now a bright purple color.

Bellatrix Black was indeed pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix wasn't really sure how to feel.

She could never imagine herself being the motherly type, this was the exact reason why she had refused to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, she didn't want to take care of his spawn. She knew exactly what would've happened if she went along with the marriage contract like it was no big deal, she would've been expected to be some housewife and give birth to however many children the git wanted. Bellatrix had the unfortunate pleasure of going to school with him, and he was nothing but an ignorant prat. He believed in all that blood supremacy shit her parents believed in, it was sickening. Sure, Bellatrix was proud, why shouldn't she be? She came from a long line of witches and wizards, she was proud of her family, but she didn't agree with the fact that purebloods were better than everyone else. As much as her parents tried to drill it into her and her sisters mind's, they never quite shared the same beliefs.

Cissa had gotten lucky, her and Lucius loved each other and actually wanted to be together. Lucius, as much as Bella hated to admit it, wasn't the worst person in the world and made her sister happy, so he was alright. Lucius's parents never really pushed the whole 'purebloods are better than everyone' idea on him, so that was a plus. Narcissa was all too happy when the marriage contract was signed, and she knew Lucius was happy too.

Andy was a whole other story. She was originally supposed to be wed to Rabastan Lestrange, but decided to go in a different direction. Bellatrix still remembered when their parents finally got Andy to speak of this boyfriend that she had. Neither Bellatrix or Narcissa had never really seen Andy spend a lot of time with a boy before, so they couldn't deduce who he could be, but they really weren't expecting it to be Ted. Andy had only told our parents what he was like, not his family or his name. So, when she actually told our parents about Ted, they were horrified. I think she was still holding on to some hope that our parents would understand or that maybe they deserved to know, but it was definitely a shock. Cissa and I were more intrigued as to how she managed to have a secret boyfriend from a completely different house when we were almost always with her. Ted was alright, he made Andy happy, and I certainly wasn't going to say anything about it after she got blasted off the family tapestry. So yes, my sisters got lucky with their lives and their children, but I never pictured myself becoming pregnant.

"Well now what?" Cissy was looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know… what did you do when you found out?"

"I told you and Andy"

"...Well then let's go pay the Tonks a visit."

\----------

Andromeda Tonks was in the kitchen tidying up when she heard her sisters voices. Turning around, she was engulfed in a hug by her older sister.

"What're you two doing here?" Andy asked her sisters as Bella released her sister from the hug and she went to hug Cissa.

"I'm pregnant." There was a silence in the room.

"That's amazing!" Bella was thrown back by being crushed in a hug from her sister.

"What ever happened to _'I'm never having children'_? " Andy asked her sister with a laugh while Bella rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I didn't come here to be criticised!" Bellatrix huffed loudly while crossing her arms.

"Bella, I'm not criticizing! I just never thought you'd ever have a child, I'm happy for you! Now if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is the father?" Andy walked over to her older sister, waiting for a response.

"I don't know, some wizard I met at a bar." She huffed again.

"You don't know? Who's supposed to help you raise the baby?"

"Do you both think I'm so irresponsible that I can't raise a child?" Bella looked at both of her sisters, angry that they had doubted her so much. It was just a baby, what could go wrong? Both sisters had looked at each to her before looking back at their older sister.

"Well-" Narcissa started, but was cut off by Andy.

"It's just-" Again there was a silence.

"C'mon, I can take care of a kid…" Bellatrix started, but her voice faded towards the end. She turned to look at her sisters before continuing, "that's why I have you two! You both have kids, you can help me."

Both sisters had smiles on their faces, maybe she wasn't exactly ready to take care of a child, but they would surely be here to help her.


End file.
